


“I don’t need a babysitter, Juice.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine you're Opie's sister and the guys are protective over you. You've been going downhill since he died and you end up getting arrested. Juice then decides to be more protective over you.





	“I don’t need a babysitter, Juice.”

Chibs, Jax, Tig and Juice were hanging around the main part of the living room, playing pool and talking when Jax’s phone started ringing. It was late, one in the morning to be exact, and they all looked over at the sound, curious who would be calling this late. Jax pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the number, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Hello?”

“Jax, it’s Unser. Listen uh, I got the girl here. She got picked up about 30 minutes ago, bar fight. She’s all bruised and a little cut up but we took care of her as best we could. That’s not really my main concern though, her pupils are dilated to hell and she’s been crying the whole time. Misses Opie.”

Jax’s heart broke. You’d been spiraling out of control ever since he had died. Excessive drinking and partying had become your pastime now. At first, you had been coming to club parties but you had slowly stopped that and began going downtown or driving further away into the cites, looking for bigger, crazier parties. Jax had been so busy and distant since Opie’s death, he never really made it a point to check on you and see how you were doing with it. He could barely deal with it himself.

The rest of the guys had stepped up and tried to be there for you as best as they could but at the end of the day, the club was spiraling too and that had to be their main concern. No one had stepped up as much as Juice though. He’d spent countless nights at your house, rocking you to sleep and reminding you to eat, taking away your alcohol and coming up with things for the two of you to do that would keep you away from those parties. They’d heard from a couple of people that there were always drugs circulating and Opie would crawl out of his grave to kill them all if they let you get into that shit.

Jax told Unser that he would be there soon and hung up the phone before telling the guys what happened. Juice was the first one to get up and head out the door but Jax called out to him

“You gonna pick her up on your bike dumbass? She’s doped up and drunk out of her mind. You put her on that bike you’ll really kill her.”

Juice hadn’t even thought of that. He just wanted to get to you as soon as possible. Jax walked up and handed him the keys to the tow truck for TM.

“Let’s go.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You woke up as you heard keys jingling and the slam of a door. You tried to open your eyes and squinted at the bright light. Sitting up slowly, you felt how sore and aching your body was. You looked down to your hand and saw it wrapped up in gauze, little scratches and cuts littered around your hand and arm. You tried to make a fist and felt the pain shoot into your wrist. Looking passed the bars, you saw Unser walk in followed by Jax and Juice, both of which looked less than happy. You groaned and looked down ashamed. You’d never hear the end of this.

Unser stuck his key in and unlocked the cell, sliding the bars open and letting Jax and Juice into the cell. You continued to look down, not wanting to see the looks on their faces but Jax sat on the cot beside you and stuck his hand out, gently grabbing your chin and lifting your face. You had the beginning of a black eye, a fat lip, and your cheek was swollen. Juice stayed in the corner of the cell not wanting to get too close. He was furious, at you and himself. The last thing he needed to do was say something stupid and make you any worse.

Jax looked into your eyes and saw your pupils blown out, tears beginning to gather in the corners. He pulled you into his arms and held you to his chest, smoothing down your hair and whispering to you as you sobbed into his chest. It took about 5 minutes for you to calm down and when you did, all you wanted to do was take a bath and go to sleep. Jax had Juice take you out to the truck as he spoke to Unser.

“Listen son, there were a bunch of Mayans at that party. You gotta keep that girl in check or she’s gonna end up just like her brother.”

Jax nodded guiltily and clapped Wayne on the shoulder, following you and Juice out to the truck. Once inside, he turned to Juice.

“I really don’t think she should be alone but I can’t take her with me. She won’t be able to rest, not with Thomas waking up every hour crying.”

“I’ll take her.” “You sure?”

“I promised Ope before he went inside with you guys that I would take care of her. I fucked up. I’ll take her.”

Jax nodded and they drove to Jax’s house, dropping him off before Juice drove to his place. He put his arms around you and helped you walk into the house, putting you down on the couch.

Juice went to his bathroom and started the shower, then went to his room to get you some clothes while he waited for the water to get hot. He went back to the living room and reached out his hand which you took with a smile.

“The shower’s running and I’ve got some clothes for you on the sink.”

You nodded gratefully and reached up, kissing him on the cheek before going to the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
When you stepped out of the bathroom, you found the bedroom empty and heard the TV in the living room going. Walking over, you saw Juice sitting on the couch watching TV, a pillow and blanket next to him.

“Are you sleeping out here?”

“Yeah. You can take the room.”

“Oh. Ok.”

All the times Juice had spent the night at your house he had always slept in your bed with you, you didn’t understand why this time it would be different. You turned around to walk back into the bedroom and heard his voice again.

“Is that ok?”

“Yeah I just, I don’t really want to be alone.”

Juice looked at you.

“You want me to sleep next to you?”

“Please?”

You hated seeming so needy but you really couldn’t help it. You knew you needed help. You hadn’t been the same since Opie had died and you really needed to get your shit together. Tonight had shown you that.

Juice smiled lightly and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV and walking into the bedroom with you. You got in on the right side while he got in on the left. You didn’t know if it was the alcohol still in your system or what but you had the urge to curl up into Juice. He covered himself and you with the comforter and looked over at you.

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Can you…can you hold me.”

He hesitated for a second before nodding and opening his arms. You slid your body closer to his and rested your head on his chest. His arms around you and the warmth of his body had an effect on you and before you knew it, you were passed out.

Juice, on the other hand, was staring up at the fan. This wasn’t how he’d expected his night to go. Not at all. He couldn’t complain though. His friend was in a vulnerable place and he needed to be there for you. He always knew that. He just hadn’t known how good it would feel to have you in his arms. He’d done it before, multiple times since Opie had passed but this felt different. He’d felt jealousy rising up within him when Jax had been holding you and touching your hair back in the station. He knew Jax meant nothing by it, just a show of affection to a girl who was practically his own sister but that didn’t change the fact that Juice had wished it was him.

He knew he couldn’t do anything about it though, not right now. You were too vulnerable. You had too much on your plate, the last thing you needed was for him to start moving in on you. When the time was right, he would. He just had to be patient. He would wait as long as he needed to. Regardless of whether he ever made it known or not, he would never let you get into another situation like that again. He owed that to Opie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juice’s eyes squinted as he felt the light shining through the blinds and onto his face. He turned and cuddled up closer to you, hiding his face between your neck and your shoulder. He took in a breath and smelled your hair, the coconut scent of your shampoo soothing him. Feeling him beside you, you cuddled closer to him in your sleep. He stayed holding you for another couple minutes before he turned and looked towards the nightstand. He cursed as he saw it was already noon.

He faced back towards you and looked you over. Your left eye was swollen and bruised, a cut underneath on your cheekbone. Your bottom lip was busted and swollen as well, a little bit of blood in the corner. You had scratches down your neck and chest, no doubt from the girls that had fought you and little nicks and cuts from the glass on the arm that was bandaged up. He could only imagine what your knuckles looked like and he pressed a kiss to your cheek, cursing himself for not doing his job and watching after you.

He had always had a crush on you, from the moment he met you. He had come into the club to prospect and Opie had assigned him to pick you up and take you to the store when your car had broken down. The two of you had hit it off immediately and been best friends ever since. Juice had developed feelings for you somewhere along the way though and had kept a little distance, not wanting to disrespect Opie or you. Things had stayed the way for years. Then Opie had gotten killed.

Jax, Chibs, and Tig had gotten home from their stint and Opie wasn’t with them. They’d had church and told the table what had happened. They discussed retaliation and funeral arrangements along with the question of how were they supposed to tell you that he had passed. Your mom had never really been in the picture and all you’d had was Opie and Piney. Once Piney had died, both you and Ope had fallen off a bit. You both took on a somewhat careless attitude and hadn’t really been able to get over it but at least you had each other. Now you were alone.

You didn’t have Piney or Opie. You didn’t have anyone. You had the club of course but they had lost enough people in their lives to know that sometimes that doesn’t help, only makes it worse. Ever since then, you’d gone for a tailspin. Juice knew that he had to take care of you now. You were a tough girl that could hang and hold her own but going to a party where there were hard drugs and Mayans was just stupid. Either you weren’t thinking or you just didn’t care about your life anymore and Juice was starting to get an idea of which one it was. 

He felt you stir and sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. You leaned on your elbow and looked at him.

“Juice, you ok?”

“Yeah. Just thinking. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

He got up and started walking to the bathroom.

“Do you want me to make breakfast?”

He turned back around and looked at you with a smile.

“No, rest a little more. When I get out I’ll go get us some donuts.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was really good.”

You smiled and took another sip of your coffee before wiping your mouth. Juice nodded but didn’t smile back.

“Look, we need to talk.”

Your smile fell and you looked down at the table.

“Yeah, I know.”

“What was that shit last night?”

You shrugged and ran your finger over the table.

“It was just a fight.”

“Just a fight with 2 other girls, at a party with Mayans when you were high and drunk. That’s not nothing.”

You said nothing and continued to stare down at the table.

“Cat got your tongue?”

You looked up quickly, your brows knitted in anger.

“I don’t have to fucking answer to you. You’re not my dad.”

“No, but I was your brother's friend and I promised him that I would take care of you.”

Your anger dissipated at the mention of Opie and you looked back down.

“I don’t need a babysitter, Juice.”

“I know. But you need someone. You need someone to talk to. You can’t keep bottling everything up and drowning all your sorrows in booze and pills. He wouldn’t want that for you.”

You nodded and Juice watched as a tear hit the table. He stood and walked over to you, pulling you up and into a hug. He ran his fingers through your hair and held you to him as you sniffled. You looked up at him and he wiped a tear from your cheek. Before he knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips to yours. He held it there for a moment before he realized what he did and pulled away. You stared up at him and the ghost of a smile showed itself on your lips.

“Do that again.”

Juice smiled himself and pressed his lips to yours once more, a little more passion in this one. He pulled back and you looked up at him, a genuine smile creeping up on your face.

“I like you. A lot. Like a lot a lot. I just really want to keep you safe. I understand that you’re not very well right now and you’ve got a lot of shit on your plate so I don’t want to get into anything with you right now. I want to help you get better and take care of you.”

You nodded and Juice could see the appreciation and love in your eyes.

“Thank you Juice. I’ll turn this around. I promise. I won’t disappoint you.”

“I know you won’t.”

You reached up and kissed him once more, happy that you’d have him by your side on this journey.


End file.
